The present invention relates generally to implements used in the collecting of rocks and other debris from the ground surface. More particularly, the present invention provides a selectable positive stop for a rock collecting implement to inhibit upward movement of the collecting device from the ground. Generally, machines of this type till and/or loosen the soil on the ground, level the ground, rake up rocks and debris from the ground, and collect the rocks and debris for later removal. Typically, implements of this type either windrow the rocks and debris into a row along the windrower for later collection or gather the rocks and debris in front of the collection device in order to make a pile.
Various rock windrower assemblies have been previously advanced. Generally, the windrower includes a chassis, a hitch on the front end thereof to connect the windrower assembly to another vehicle of self-sufficient mobility, wheels for supporting the chassis, tines for loosening of the soil, a roller typically with teeth for windrowing of rocks and debris, and support and drive means for the roller where the supports attach to the chassis and the drive means typically consist of gears and a drive chain which connect with a drive shaft from the towing vehicle.
Various improvements have been made on the rock collecting implements or rock windrower assemblies including the diagonal movement of rocks toward the side where a rock burying attachment buries them as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,946 to Herr et al., and spiraling teeth on the roller and a folding element for a transportable rock windrower assembly as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,897 to Degehnan.
The addition of an auxiliary roller positioned above the main roller for prevention of spilling over the main roller by rocks and debris is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,546 to Fahrenholz. The Fahrenholz invention allows the user to form larger windrows but does not prohibit dirt and smaller, selected rocks or debris, to pass between the rollers. The auxiliary roller is further pivotally mounted such that it may move away from the main roller.
Canadian patent 1,048,791 to Degelman improves the windrower assembly by allowing the main roller to "float" or rise relatively freely when relatively large, heavy, immobile objects or surface irregularities on the ground are encountered. The floating of the windrower allows the roller to rise and fall with the lay of the land.